Will of Kami, Ire of Avatar
by buynocke
Summary: What does one do when they've been forgotten to ages past. Do they scream and shout? try to take over the world to be remembered? No. They lay in wait, planning, preparing, for the time to strike and set things right.
1. Prologue

**First fanfiction I've ever wrote, so please be kind a give constructive critism, no flames. And do keep in mind that this is a** **Fanfiction** **so I'm allowed a little creative writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra or Naruto. If I did, Korra wouldn't have had her ass handed to her so often and Naruto would have ended differently. Probably with less angst between Sasuke and Naruto and more Sakura getting torn in two and vaporized to remove her stain upon the world.**

 **P.S. There are some scenes inspired by** **Engineer4Ever** **'s The Tides Change Once More, but that's only when I thought it fit perfectly. I'll give a shout-out when the scenes appear in the story.**

Prologue

Life is energy. In the world there are two kinds of energy that all living things contain, Physical energy and Spiritual energy. Physical energy is the energy of the body created by strength and nurtured by healthy living. Spiritual energy is the energy of one's very essence, created by one's will and is nurtured by knowledge. The combining and blending of these energies in a synergistic manner is called chakra.

Chakra is a very potent energy that grants the user very amazing abilities of infinitely changing diversity and possibilities. The earth itself as with all other life, possesses chakra. Due to the size and strength of the world's life-force, it possesses a very potent chakra so strong and so near infinite in quantity, only those attuned and trained to sense it ever will.

At the world's creation, all its chakra pooled together to form a representation of its life-force, a giant tree, the Sinju, or god tree. On the Sinju a single fruit of incredibly dense Nature Chakra, what the world's chakra is known as, was created. Over a span of millions of years a race of intelligent creatures evolved, man. At its creation man was pure and good, but soon corrupted itself with ill intent toward one another and war was born. Man would fight itself for resources or land or just to sate its bloodlust and from this era of war a girl was born, Kaguya. As Kaguya grew she became upset with the world. So to change it she partook in a taboo act that would send ripples throughout the ages, she consumed the fruit of the Sinju.

From the fruit, Kaguya gained control of the very forces the earth controlled. All the elements and power of the very world was at her beck and call as well as unlocking an extremely powerful ocular power called the Rinne-Sharingan. But the world did not like its power being stolen, and so the Sinju was changed into a massive beast of Ten Tails, or Juubi, to retrieve the stolen power. The fight between Kaguya and the Juubi changed the very continents with its level of destruction. The epic battle ended when Kaguya took the Juubi into herself and merged with it, gaining its power and becoming the very representation of the earth. Using the power of the Juubi and Rinne-Sharingan Kaguya ruled man, ending war and bringing peace to the land.

Many years passed and Kaguya bore two sons of great power both born with the Rinne-Sharingan themselves. Through the years Kaguya had seen more of man's nature and even though man exhibited many great feats of caring and compassion, Kaguya could not forget the horrors they were capable of and so began her crusade to remove man. Kaguya did not destroy man though, no, using the power of the Sinju she remade them into identical plant based copies of people called Zetsu. By creating the Zetsu, all the possible evils of man were destroyed, but so was man itself destroyed, leaving behind an obedient shell of a being.

Seeing the evils of their mothers atrocities, Kaguya's sons turned on her. Despite their power however, Kaguya's was many times greater and they were only able to succeed in sealing her away. During their battle, one of Kaguya's sons, Hagoromo, who would later become known as the Sage of Six Paths, stole power from Kaguya, he ripped the Juubi from her and sealed it inside himself, turning himself into the very first Jinchuuriki, or Power of the Human Sacrifice. After the battle Hagoromo's brother tasked himself to watch over Kaguya's body which was sealed deep below the earth's surface. Hagoromo tasked himself to teach the decimated and scattered man how to use the chakra that they themselves possessed as well as impart a piece of his own chakra from the Juubi to promote unity. At the end of the sage's very long life, he took the Juubi and broke it up, fearing that at his death, the Juubi would try to destroy man to recover its chakra. From the Juubi ten creations were made, nine immense natural chakra beasts of an increasing number of tails, each successive tail with increasing power, and the Gedō Mazō the very body of the Ten Tails reduced to statue form. He hid the Gedō Mazō away, sealed inside the moon, and sent the chakra beasts or Biju to watch over man.

But man is fickle and forgetful. Not long after the sage's, death war once again sprung up. For many years, large clans of warriors called ninja roamed the world fighting each other for power and prestige. Of the many clans no two clashed more than the Senju and Uchiha. Both descended from the sage directly yet still fought to prove each other superior and his successor. In this age of senseless fighting, two warriors rose up, Madara of the Uchiha, and Hashirama of the Senju. They each gained power many times more than their clan mates and so every time the clans clashed, they clashed. Yet out of the fighting a truce formed in the form of a village. The clans put aside their hatred and joined together to create a village of many clans all fighting together to protect the future generations.

Madara disillusioned by the choice of Hashirama as the village leader, or Hokage, and the loss of his own clan's support, challenged Hashirama to a fight, but lost with what seemed like his life. He survived however using a secret Uchiha jutsu Izunagi and awakened the Rinnegan, a weaker form of the Rinne-Sharingan, using DNA stolen from Hashirama during their battle. Using the Rinnegan, Madara gained unnaturally long life which allowed him to weather the creation of many other villages and the three wars that followed. During the third shinobi war, Madara rescued and corrupted Obito Uchiha, his descendant and a student of Minato Namikaze, the future Fourth Hokage. Obito set out on a mission, given to him by Madara on his deathbed, to revive the Ten Tails and use its power to put the entire Earth's population under a strong genjutsu, or illusion, ridding the world of everything bad, but everything good too. His first stop, to try to gain the Kyubi no Kitsune, or Nine Tailed Fox, housed inside Kushina Uzumaki, wife of the now Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. The resulting disaster lead to the death of Minato, Kushina and a plethora of other ninja and civilians, as well as the sealing of the Kyubi into the now orphaned newborn child of Minato and Kushina, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Fifteen years passed and Obito used manipulation and subterfuge to gain pawns and further his goal until he clashed with Naruto, who was a powerful ninja himself now. Eventually the threat of Obito and the forces he commanded became a threat to all the villages which caused a revolutionary event, the villages which had fought many times against each other, united against their common enemy in the Fourth Great Shinobi War. The war was the shortest yet most devastating. Using reanimated shinobi and an army of Zetsu from the Gedō Mazō, which was unsealed by Madara before his death years before, as well as the statue itself, Obito struck many a blow to the Alliance. Things only got worse when Madara was revived. Naruto and a plethora of his friends and allies fought Madara and his forces, however Obito was still able to gain a piece of the Kyubi and revive the Ten Tails which he controlled with Madara's Rinnegan, implanted into one of his own eye sockets. Eventually Madara betrayed Obito and was intern betrayed by Black Zetsu, a parasitic entity that was born from Kaguya in her final moments of freedom.

Black Zetsu had been using everyone allies and enemies alike all to revive Kaguya, in which he succeeded, drawing Kaguya's sealed body out using Madara's as a conduit, killing him once again. Naruto and one of his friends Sasuke Uchiha, who had received the Rinne-Sharingan from an echo of Hagoromo, fought Kaguya. However, during the epic battle, Susake received a mortal blow. As he lay dying, he did the only thing he could do in his final moments. Susake gifted all his power, including the Rinne-Sharingan, to Naruto. Armed with the combined might of all the Biju, the power from Hagoromo's echo, and the gifted Rinne-Sharingan, Naruto defeated Kaguya in the very same manner she defeated the Juubi, he completely absorbed her and her power. When the smoke cleared the most powerful being on the face to the planet disappeared, leaving a gift of reviving all the shinobi that lost their lives in the war.

For three years Naruto watched the world before returning to his village. For as long as the villages stood, Naruto strived to improve the lives of everyone and promote peace, even ruling as the Seventh Hokage for a number of years. But it was not to last. The effects of the final battle of the Fourth Great Shinobi War had far reaching and lasting effects. The shock to the world's chakra caused a split that slowly separated the chakra of every living thing into its Physical and Spiritual aspects over the span of a thousand years. The Spiritual aspect of Nature Chakra created a mirror world slightly out of sync with the Physical World, the later named, Spirit World and the Spiritual aspects of the living creatures created the Spirit World inhabitants. Some of the stronger Spirits from creatures older then shinobi themselves, remembered the ways of chakra and taught the forgetful man the ways of physical energy bending to defend themselves through the use of the four element, fire, water, earth, and air, the fifth, lightning, being reduced to an aspect of fire. As Naruto outlived everything he knew, he withdrew from the world into seclusion, only visiting the world through proxy every few hundred years, ever vigilant of its changes. As it has done before, man changed and forget what once was.

Ten thousand years passed until a thief by the name of Wan was sent on a journey where he would learn all four elements and that culminated in him bonding with Raava, a Spirit of light that was half of the representation of the Spirit World's balance, to fight Vaatu, the dark half of the Spirit World's representation. After battling, defeating and imprisoning Vaatu, Raava began a cycle of Spirit reincarnation, moving into a new person each time her host died, bringing her previous host's spirits with her to guide the new one. This cycle of reincarnation became known as the Avatar Cycle. The Avatar was tasked with keeping balance in the world and was to act as a bridge between the Physical and Spiritual Worlds, which were cut off from each other by Avatar Wan in the fight against Vaatu. Ten thousand years have passed since Wan's time as the most powerful and forgotten being observed the beginning of another cycle of Avatar.

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hidden away in a large dark oval chamber sits a man floating three feet off the ground in a meditative position. If one were to see the man they would find a handsome well-built one with long blonde spiky hair and three whisker-like mark adorning each cheek. If his eyes opened one would see the once coveted Rinne-Sharingan. The man was clothed in a simple black bodysuit under a golden robe that seemed to flicker slightly and give off a dim light of its own, as if it were a low burning flame. In his lap sits a monk's staff made out of a black unknown material. Eight black orbs of the same material hovered behind him. The entire sealed chamber is covered in writings of the ancient forgotten sealing arts, radiating a power that keeps the occupant's own power hidden from even the most adept benders and spiritualists. Illuminating the room, nine glowing red orbs of power float in an equal sided nonagon around the man.

 **"Have you felt the recent occurrences around the world?"** a sudden deep voice asked out into the darkness.

"Yes, it seems that the one who ended the Hundred Years War has peacefully passed away. I can already feel his replacement has been born." the floating man responded without opening his eyes.

 **"Have you felt her potential? She can to be the one?"** the voice spoke enthusiastically.

"Maybe, but only with the right guidance." the man responded neutrally.

 **"Do you think that the humans will be able to provide the proper guidance?"** the voice asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hhhmmm...your right. I will have lend a personal touch to her development then." the man said before opening his eyes and briefly flaring their power.

 **"** **Though not yet."** The deep voice added.

"No, not yet. I still have time to prepare." Once more the room became quiet and the man closed his eyes thinking of possibilities ahead.

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Done!**

 **Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Three reviews already! Yahoo!**

 **I do have to warn you now though that I already have most of the first volume fleshed out as well as key events for later volumes.**

 **Anonymous review person, you are right they do seem rather weaker and I will try to do something about that but the first volume will mostly go as it did in the show, with differences.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either the characters or series from either one. But I do own This Fanfiction, and its characters.**

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One

Five years later

South Pole

It was a very wonderful and exciting time for little Korra. Her Mommy and Daddy were very happy and proud of her for being named the Avatar. Those funny looking old people in those white outfits were saying that being the Avatar was a very special thing and that she was very important. Her Mommy and Daddy were so happy that they let her keep the Polar Bear Dog pup she found alone in the snow. They said that every Avatar had an animal companion and now she had hers. Korra and Naga, the name she gave to Polar Bear Dog pup, had instantly become friends and played all the time together, but Naga was always running off alone to explore.

Running out into the snow around her house, bundled up in her parka and gloves, Korra looked around smiling brightly and called out. "Naga! Naga!"

Waiting a moment for the woof of response Korra took off in the direction it came from beaming as she closed on her target. Climbing over a large snow pile, she saw Naga chewing on an icicle.

"Naga, you're going to get it stuck to your tongue again." Korra chided as she plopped down with the pup and wrapped her arms around its neck.

Naga's only response was to open her mouth and whine when the icicle stuck to her tongue.

"See I told you so." Korra said with a giggle.

Suddenly Naga stopped whining and started growling around the icicle at a spot behind Korra. Turning curiously Korra was able to briefly see a bald man in a dark body suit before everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole plan had been proposed by Unaloq the chief of the Northern Water Tribe to get the Avatar into the hands of the Red Lotus. There she would be used best help the balance. Even though Unaloq was the Avatars uncle he held no reservations and even agreed to keep his brother busy with a meeting. Zaheer had been chosen along with P'li, Ming Hua, and Ghazan to commit the righteous act and if all went according to plan no one would ever know they were the culprits.

Going over the plan one last time mentally Zaheer nodded to his comrades to move into position. Crawling on his belly, Zaheer crested a snowy hill and spotted the Avatar, a small girl bundled in a thick winter parka, run out of her house smiling. Waiting patiently, Zaheer heard the girl called for her pet and then took off in its direction which just so happened to pass by him.

Zaheer waited until the Avatar passed him before he slowly moved into a crouch and began moving toward his target. As he neared his prey, the pup noticed him and began to growl making the little girl turn toward him, but too late.

Fast as lightning, Zaheer reached out and struck a pressure point on the girl's neck dropping her before she knew what hit her. The pup, enraged by what he did, lunged at him and tried to bite his leg only to be thwarted by the icicle in its mouth.

Whipping his leg out, Zaheer sent the puppy flying. Shaking its after landing the puppy charged at Zaheer only to be frozen in ice when Ming showed herself, her armless form not hindering her abilities in the slight. Picking Korra up after binding and gagging her, he held her under his arm motioned his comrades to come to him.

As a group, the four quickly and quietly moved away from the Avatars home and toward a sled they had previously set up pulled by an adult Polar Bear Dog. As they reached the sled things went wrong.

Steel cables shot out of a nearby snow bank and wrapped around Ming Hua before she could react. Before she could free herself, an electrical charge shot down the cable. Ming screamed out in pain before passing out.

Thinking quickly, P'li shot a fire ball, her combustion bending too loud for their situation, at the snow bank melting it to reveal a cable launcher. Suddenly Ghazan cried out and collapsed, his attacker standing behind him.

" _A MEER BOY!_ " Zaheer mentally cried out.

P'li swung her fist at the boy, intending to roast him alive with a wave of fire. Shooting forward the boy pushed aside P'li's fire bending hand with his left one and struck out with a stick like devise in his right. As the end of the stick hit P'li's side she cried out as it electrocuted her.

 _"How could he be so fast?"_

Turning away from his latest victim as she collapsed the boy threw a weighted length of cable at Zaheer as he backed away in surprise. The cable wrapped around his feet and pulled them together. With the loss of balance Zaheer toppled over sending the unconscious Korra sprawling. Sitting up Zaheer saw the boy reach him and strike out with the stick. The last thing Zaheer felt was the intense pain of being electrocuted, and then blackness.

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slowly Korra regained consciousness. Opening her eyes the first thing she saw was a boy, maybe a year older then her standing over her. The boy appeared to be wearing black pajamas and a mask that covered his hair and face but left a bar exposed around his eyes. His eyes had to be the prettiest blue Korra had ever seen. Sitting up she saw a sled and four people asleep nearby, one of them was the bald man.

Turning to the boy again as she missed his question she responded with an eloquent "Huh?"

Smiling under the mask the boy said in a cheery voice, "I said, are you OK?"

Smiling up at the boy due to his infectious cheeriness, Korra responded, "I'm OK now...but who are you?"

The boy crouched down next to her to get face to face with her before saying." Who I am isn't important. Just know that I'll always be there for you and that we will meet again, just not for some time." the boy said semi-serious, looking Korra in the eye and losing the smile.

"But...?" Korra started, confused by what he said.

"Hush now." The boy interrupted as he held a finger to her lips.

The boy looked over her shoulder as Naga's frantic bark rang out over the snow from the direction of her house. The White Lotus were now aware something was wrong.

Turning back to Korra he asked, "Hey do you mind keeping me being here a secret? I don't need your parents looking for me."

"Why would they look for you?" Korra asked confused.

"Oh, this and that." The Boy answered cryptically, "Now can you keep it a secret?"

Korra nodded slowly earning a smile underneath the mask, "Thank you!" He said with cheery gratitude.

Before Korra could say anything else the boy reached out and grabbed her shoulder, darkness enveloped her consciousness and she dropped off like a light.

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up once more Korra found herself inside her home and starring at someone she wanted to see since the man came at her in the snow.

"Mommy! "She cried as she latched her arms around her mother's neck.

"Its OK Korra, it's OK." Her mother soothed as she rubbed her hand on her daughter's back.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHO THEY ARE NOW!" her father raged at some of the men in white, off in a side room of her house.

Turning from the men in white, Korra's father saw his now awake daughter and moved to crouch next to her.

"Korra! Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" her father questioned worriedly as he came to her side and grabbed her hand.

Visibly relaxing at Korra's shake of her head he asked, "This is very important Korra. Do you remember anything about the men who grabbed you or anything that happened?"

Korra shook her head slowly remembering and keeping the secret the boy asked her to keep, yet sad to disappoint her father.

"It's alright. As long as you're alright that's all that matters." He said with a sigh. "I think there's someone who wants to see you though." He continued as he stood up.

Korra's father stepped aside and Naga came running past him.

"NAGA!" Korra cried with glee as she wrapped her arms around the puppy's neck and was licked on the face.

Even though she was happy, her mood was dampened slightly by a nagging thought, _'Who was that boy?'_

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twelve Years Later

Republic City Harbor

Stepping off the gangplank of a passenger ship was a boy of eighteen. Shoulder length, sun-kissed golden hair framed his face which was adorned with three whisker like marks on each cheek. Dazzling blue eyes intently stared at the world around him, analyzing everything. His lean muscles coiled and relaxed ready to move at a moment's notice. He wore a brown jacket, unzipped to reveal a black muscle shirt, around his upper body, baggy brown pants and black boots covered his lower. Slung over his shoulder was a bag packed with items unknown. Sitting wrapped around his shoulder was a fox. This was no ordinary fox though. It seemed to have a body structure and front paws similar to a human's body and hands. A band of black fur started around the eyes and extended back along its face up its long rabbit like ears.

"You know you didn't have to follow me here Kurama. I've been able to handle myself for some years now." The boy spoke, seemingly to the fox as he cleared the crowd of passengers and staff of the ship disembarking.

 **"I came to make sure you didn't screw up. Besides, I haven't stretched my legs in a few years."** the fox responded when the blonde had move sufficient distance from the crowd.

With a snort the blonde muttered, "A few? Try ten millennia."

 **"Well excuse me for being a massive construct of chakra. It kinda makes any activity visible to everyone in a twenty mile radius."** the named fox responded sarcastically.

"Calm down, I was only curious about your motivation." the blonde placated in a low voice.

 **"Whatever, do you still intend to sit the events out as much as possible or are you finally going to kick some ass?"** Kurama questioned.

"Both, I will try to sit on the sideline, but you know as well as I do that things don't go according to plan. Besides I'm going to try to work with the Avatar."

Suddenly a Polar Bear Dog came charging out of the cargo hold of a nearby cargo ship, its female rider calling over her shoulder at the workers as she rode away, "Thanks for the Ride!"

"Speak of the devil." the blonde grinned.

 **"Are you going to follow her?"** Kurama queried.

"Nah, I'll intervene later. After she gets into trouble." The now named blonde answered.

 **"You seem quite sure she will get in trouble. What if you're wrong and she doesn't?"**

All the fox received in response was a blank look from the blonde.

 **"Your right, stupid question. She's the Avatar and new to Republic City, a match just waiting to cause mayhem."** Kurama admitted.

"So I guess we have some time to spare. You know what that means?" Naruto asked gleefully.

A predatory grin spread across Kurama's face. **"Ramen?"**

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted as he jumped toward the city arms and legs spread wide. As soon as he touched the ground Naruto was off in search of the heavenly goodness.

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Naruto had run off into the city he found that he was lost. He had no idea where he was because this was the first time he had ever been in the city. Thankfully he managed to find a nice stand run by an older man that sold ramen across the street from a phonograph store. Though he was still completely lost.

"Not bad old man." Naruto said to the owner after finishing his sixth bowl. "Could use some spices and meats though maybe even some fishcakes."

Fishcakes rock.

His partner in crime slurped down the last of his own sixth bowl and nodded to the statement. Naruto's time with the Biju had turned them all to the side of the Heavenly wonder known as Ramen. Naruto's love of ramen hadn't diminished at all even after so long. It hadn't increased either, but that's really because you can't really go any further then total devotion.

"I'd love to do so kid. They certainly would add more flavor to it." The owner admitted as he cleaned a pot and starred in amazement at the fox's apatite.

"Well, why don't you? I'm sure there would be people lining up down the block and you could turn this place into a full-fledged restraint." Naruto questioned curiously.

"I don't have the money." The owner replied sullenly.

"Then what's with the register full of dough?" Naruto asked as he gesturing to said register with suspicion due to its bulging status.

Putting the pot down and taking on a defeated look the owner said, "You must be new here. That's the money for protection."

Before Naruto could question the owner, a pimped out hot rod Sato-Mobile drove down the street and stopped in front of the phonograph store. Three men stepped out and made their way to the owner of said store and began demanding money.

"You better get going young man, before they spot you." The stand owner warned as he suddenly began packing his stand up. "Those men are nothing but trouble."

Narrowing his eyes at the thugs Naruto stood from the stand, his partner joining him on his shoulder a silent snarl marring his muzzle, but before he could move to interfere, a familiar face beat him to it.

"Well what do you know? I told you she would get in trouble." Naruto muttered to his companion. The only response he got was a roll of the fox's eyes.

One of the thugs smashed an offered phonograph into the ground with a fire encased foot, making the store owner scramble back in fright.

"My friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money or else…" The lead thug threatened.

"Or else what hoodlum?" Interrupting the thug and making the trio turn to her was a rather beautiful water tribe girl of roughly seventeen with her hands on her hips. She had her long hair up in three ponytails, two of them framing her face, and wore a blue sleeveless shirt over a muscular physic with water tribe stylized arm bands around her forearms and one around her right upper arm. She wore fur boots and a large fur belt over blue baggy pants. She was Avatar Korra, the latest incarnation of Wan's spirit.

They took one look at her and broke out laughing. "Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory and we're about to put you, in the hospital." The lead thug threatened.

"You're the only one who are going to need a hospital." Korra declared, "And for your sake, I hope there's one nearby." She smirked, punching her hand confidently.

"Who do you think you are?" The thug inquired menacingly.

"Why don't you come find out?" Korra offered rubbing her fist into her hand.

The thug's eye twitched before he reached into his jacket and shot water out of a hidden source at Korra. She easily caught the water and launched it back at the thug freezing his face in a block of ice. When he came stumbling at her she kicked him into the hot rod's grill smashing the ice and knocking him out. When another thug came at her yelling she stomped her foot launching him into the air. He flew through his arc hitting a cable, a sign, bounced off an awning and landed on a produce stand before rolling to a stop on the ground. Seeing his friend's losses, the final thug shot fire at Korra, which she just blew through before extinguishing his fire by clasping her hands into his. With a grunt, Korra swung him around and launched the thug through a shop's front window before swaggering up to the fallen man and chuckling.

"Got an idea about who I am now, chumps?" She said arrogantly, just before the hot rod's engine roared to life and the car sped at her.

Stepping aside Korra dodged the Sato-Mobile as it sped past, the third thug joining the two already inside the vehicle.

"You're not getting away." Korra yelled after them before launching the Sato-Mobile into the air with some upturned earth. It bounced around a little before speeding into a store front, leaving the occupants out cold. Stopping in front of the wreck Korra smirked slightly.

Chuckling, Naruto surveyed the damage to the street and several establishments. "She sure made a mess didn't she?"

 **"Oh look here come the PO PO."** Kurama exclaimed cheerfully as sirens started up.

Sighing Naruto asked, "You've been listening to the radio again haven't you Kurama?"

 **"Whatever do you mean?"** said fox questioned while trying to look innocent.

"You know that all they air is garbage. I mean we get better news from passing travelers then the announcers." Naruto said in exasperation.

 **"Hey it's taught me about city culture, whereas I can't say the same for your little Avatar over there."** the Biju defended.

Blowing off the 'your little Avatar' comment Naruto watched as Korra began digging herself a deeper grave.

Looking quite proud of herself Korra declared to the Metalbender officers, "I caught the bad guys for you officers." And gestured to the men staggering out of the wrecked store front.

"Arrest them!" The lead officer commanded. His comrades quickly securing the men in cable bindings.

The lead officer then walked up to Korra and pointed at her, "You're under arrest too!" Drawing a gasp from Korra.

Taking that as his que, "Hold it there officer, you shouldn't be so hasty, she's obviously new to the city so why don't you let her explain what happened and then inform her of the laws around here." Naruto said as he stepped toward the officer from around Korra, holding his hands in a placating manner.

"She can explain herself all she likes, down at headquarters!" The officer exclaimed angrily as he shot cables at the Avatar.

Before she could intercept them though, Naruto reached out and grabbed the cables stopping them short.

"That's not very nice of you. If that's how you treat those who stand up for the little guy then no wonder this city is going to the shitter." Naruto growled, not happy with the officer's attitude.

"Fine then you can join her too." The officer said, angry at his comment and interference, as he bent more cables at the offending boy.

Ducking under the cables, Naruto yanked the officer to him and swung his body over his and threw him down the street.

Straightening he was grabbed on the shoulder and pulled onto the back of Naga behind Korra, who had mounted her furry friend.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Korra yelled spurring the Polar Bear Dog into action, taking off down the road pursued by more officers.

As Naga took a sharp turn an officer jumped at them hoping to drag them off their mount, only to receive a face full of Korra's boot.

Naga dashed down the populated street as the Metalbenders took to some cables running over the street.

' _Oh this doesn't send a good message for benders, the Avatar is a criminal._ ' Naruto thought.

As Naga dashing toward a bridge the lead officer from before shot cables at the fleeing group and snagged Korra's hair. Thinking quickly Naruto dug into a pocket in his jacket before flattening along his back and flinging a length of weighted cable at the Metalbender.

The cable wound around the officer and bound him securely leaving him to fall onto the center of the bridge. With the loss of control Korra's hair was freed from the cable.

"Thanks.", she called back to the blonde, glad to be free of the hair pulling.

"No problem." He replied with a grin.

Naga ran up some steps onto a large bridge and almost into a Sato-Mobile.

"CAR!" Naruto yelled out the warning on instinct.

Naga dashed down the street and onto another bridge. Spotting a train passing underneath Naga jumped onto its roof.

They were given only a moment's breather before a Metalbender airship took position overhead.

Getting a running start Naga jumped off the train and onto a nearby roof, but before they could get any further metal cables from the airship wrapped around Naga and lifted them up.

Before Korra or Naruto could retaliate more cables struck out and wrapped around them, leaving them immobilized.

After struggling for a moment they resigned themselves to their fate. Naruto did the only thing he could do given the situation.

"So... my names Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" He asked nervously.

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **That's a wrap.**

 **I will try to update regular-ish, but things don't always go according to plan.**

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

 **The is a pairing JJP123. The title even hints at it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either the characters or series from Naruto and Legend of Korra.**

 **P.S. does anyone else wonder what the next harmonic convergence will be like? I mean if there will even be any more struggles for dominance, will they be fending off Vaatu with orbital laser strikes?**

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two

Republic City Police Headquarters

"Sooooo… I can honestly say that this is the nicest interrogation room I've ever been in." Naruto stated truthfully as he examined their surroundings.

Currently they were sitting in what was essentially a metal box with a metal table and three chairs. Two of the chairs were occupied by one spunky blonde, and one hot tempered Avatar. The latter of which was silently sulking until she heard what was said.

"Why have you been in interrogation rooms before?" Korra asked with suspicion.

"I have a bad habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time wherever I go." Naruto answered truthfully with a shrug of his shoulders.

Suddenly one of the wall panels split apart and in walked a scowling older woman, her greying hair actually went well with the dull gleam of the metal bender's armor covering her torso and arms. Her boots were also metal armor and under it all was a black uniform. This was Chief Beifong and she was holding a clipboard with what Naruto assumed was their records. The panels closed after she entered. Chief Beifong walked up to the table and began pacing around it trying to act all intimidating.

Naruto was less than impressed. He had fought enemies that could have chewed up the strongest this generation had to offer and spat them out, and that was before the War. Hell his long dead sensei Kakashi had been more intimidating during their genin exam. But it seems that they made hardier people during his time because Korra seemed to be affected, seemingly wanting to melt into her chair.

Chief Beifong, seeing his reaction, or rather lack of decided to ignore him for a moment and focus on her other detainee.

"Let's see, multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest." slamming the clipboard down on the table she continued, "You're in a whole mess of trouble young lady."

"Ooohhhh your in troouubaaalllle!" Naruto teased out while grinning, earning a glare from Korra.

Chief Beifong turned toward Naruto and laid into him, "You're not here to tour the place. You're part of the mess too." she growled hoping to whip the grin off his face. "Obstruction of justice, evading arrest, and assault on an officer. You're not getting off light I can assure you."

It didn't destroy his grin, if anything it seemed to get wider. "What can I say, I couldn't leave a pretty girl to face the music alone." Naruto flattered honestly, earning a blush from Korra.

 **"** ** _Dear Kami it's about time, he haven't even looked at anyone since the death of that timid girl Hinata."_** Kurama mentally said.

" _AAAWWW, are you praying to me now Kurama?_ " Naruto mentally said back having heard the fox through the connection to each other, hiding the pain her name still brought up despite the long years.

Kurama snorted, **_"Not now, not ever._** "

The snort surprised Korra and Chief Beifong. They had assumed that the fox was only a scarf seeing as during the chase and subsequent capture and interrogation, it hadn't moved once, even to breath.

Getting over her surprise quickly Chief Beifong growled out "That's enough out of you lover boy." deflating Naruto slightly.

"Are you sure? I mean I have more, some of them are real doozies." Naruto asked humorously, earning him a glare from Beifong.

Finally Korra spoke up trying to explain herself, "There were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper and I..."

"Can it!" straightening up Chief Beifong continued, "You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing, it's my duty to help people. See I'm the Avatar." Korra defended.

"Oh I am well aware of who you are, and your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me." Chief Beifong said with mocking hand gesture on the words 'Avatar title'.

Blinking in surprise Korra continued, "Alright fine, then I want to talk to whoever's in charge."

"You're talking to her." Sitting down in the last chair she continued, "I'm Chief Beifong."

"Wait, Beifong? Lin Beifong? Your Toph's Daughter!" Korra exclaimed in pleasant surprise finally figuring out who she was.

"What of it?" Chief Beifong blew off.

"Well then why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together."

"That's ancient history, and it's got didly squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place."

Suddenly, a piece of a wall panel slid aside revealing an officer's face. "Chief, councilman Tenzin is here."

With a sigh and a pause, Chief Beifong said, "Let him in." and stood up.

The entrance panel slide aside and in walked a bald man with a beard, blue arrow tattoos and an Airbending master's garb, Councilman Tenzin.

"Tenzin, sorry. I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you." Korra addressed the man sheepishly.

Inhaling a breath and turning toward Chief Beifong Tenzin began, "Lin you are looking radiant as usual." Laying on the flattery.

"Cut the garbage Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her."

"My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar on the other hand will be heading back to the south pole immediately." Korra looked away ashamed, "Where she will stay put." Tenzin asserted.

"But...!" Korra tried to speak only be cut off.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra. I will take full responsibility of today's regrettable events and cover all the damages."

Looking at Korra briefly, Chief Beifong relented, "Fine, get her out of my city."

"Always a pleasure Lin. Let's go Korra." Tenzin turned away to leave when Naruto spoke up.

"Hey what about me?" Naruto cried indignantly, startling all those in the room. Naruto had put off so little a presence that Korra and Chief Beifong had forgot he was in the room and Tenzin had never even noticed him, though he would never admit it.

Turning to Lin once more he asked, "Why is he in here?"

Korra answered though, "He kind of tried to help me with the officers." Korra explained sheepishly.

Looking rather put off Naruto crossed his arms and turned his head to the side, "They were rather hostile. I felt very threatened." He stated mock seriously.

Sighing again Tenzin spoke to Lin once more, "Would you mind releasing him into my custody, I might be able to teach him some manners."

"If I catch him again it won't be pretty." Chief Beifong growled, annoyed by the blonde.

Tenzin motion for Naruto to follow with which he complied.

As they exited Lin motioned at Korra, I'm watching you, with her hands. Korra, strangely enough, retaliated with the same gesture. Naruto seeing Korra's distracted form used her as the butt of a joke that would soon plague respectable photographers to the end of photography, Moose-bear antlers. The whole thing only took a few seconds but left Korra feeling cocky, Naruto and Kurama sniggering, and Lin Beifong confused.

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing in the impound office Naruto, Tenzin and Korra waited for an officer to retrieve Naga from wherever they locked her up. As they waited Korra tried desperately to make her case to Tenzin.

"Tenzin please, don't send me back home." Korra pleaded.

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus."

"Kataara agreed with me that I should come." Korra paused briefly, "She said my destiny is in Republic City."

Going all red in the face Tenzin cried out indignantly, "Don't bring my mother into this!"

 **"He is such a momma's boy."** Kurama murmured to Naruto.

"We already knew that." Naruto murmured back.

 **"Yeah, but not that it was to this extent. I mean that is just pathetic."** Kurama murmured with a shake of his head.

"Look I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar." Korra tried to rationalize to Tenzin.

"I saw a lot of the city today and it is totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you, but it needs me too."

"You...uh..."sigh, Tenzin tried to interject.

"Is this your Polar Bear Dog Ms.?" one of the impound officers asked, having walked up to them. He was holding a leash to Naga and was currently having his hair done into a cone due curtesy of Naga's tongue.

"Dude, cool due. You might have better luck with the ladies!" Naruto tried to console him.

"How do you know I don't have any luck with the ladies?" the officer accused pathetically.

"Uuuuuhhhhh, lucky guess?" Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, feeling sorry for the guy.

Just then, two more officers hauled a third in, who was tightly bound on Naruto's weighted cable.

"Do you think we can cut it off? I mean it's not metal and I've never seen rope this strong." one officer questioned the other as they stood the bound one up.

Laughing, Naruto walked up to the trio, looked the bound one I the eye and asked, "Have you learned your lesson about being hasty?" Naruto asked rather condescendingly. The target of his tone just thrashed about and cursed angrily into the cable around his mouth.

Chuckling, Naruto continued, "I'll take that as a yes, but next time I let you stew longer." He then pressed a spot on one of the weights and they rapidly unwound from the man and then the cables retracted the weights together to form a palm sized ball, which Naruto pocketed. The ease of use Naruto showed raised Tenain's brow.

The sudden freedom of movement left the officer off balance and tumbling to the ground. Naruto turned and, while still chuckling, led Tenzin, Korra, and Naga out of the station.

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Air Temple Island

Disembarking from the ferry onto the Stone docks Naruto, Tenzin, Korra and Naga began moving toward a trio of White Lotus members and a larger ship supposed to carry Korra back to the South Pole.

Naruto and Tenzin stopped halfway but Korra continued until three kids of increasing age flew down toward them on gliders. Jinora the eldest daughter, Ikki the middle daughter, and Meelo, the youngest son, all children of Tenzin.

"Korra!" they called out excitedly as soon as they landed and wrapped themselves around said girl.

"Are you coming to live with us in the island?" Ikki asked excitedly.

"No, I'm sorry Ikki. I have to go home now." Korra answered sadly.

"Aaaawwww!" Ikki moaned

Turning from the kids Korra walked towards the White Lotus with Naga only to be stopped by Tenzin speaking up.

"Wait." he said before he began walking to her.

"I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it." Tenzin paused briefly before continuing, "But you are right, it has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy." he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You may stay and train Airbending here with Me." his words drew a gasp from Korra. "Republic City needs its Avatar once again."

"Yes! Thank you! You're the best!" Korra cheered happily.

Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo all cheered as Korra scooped them into her arms and then Tenzin as well. Naga wanting to cuddle as well rubbed her head against Korra's back.

"Well that's a very touching scene." Naruto softly said to Kurama.

 **"Things almost went south there for a moment, literally"** Kurama murmured back.

"Funny." Naruto paused before continuing, "You know that those kids will bug you, even when you're with me."

Seeing Kurama begin to raise his hackles, he squashed his thoughts, "And you can't reveal yourself or harm them in any way."

 **"** **Aw not even a little?"** Kurama whined.

"No, end of conversation."

All he received was a harrumph of annoyance.

"Hey you wanted to come."

Looking at Tenzin, who was finally released from Korra's grip, Naruto with a sly grin asked, "Soooo... where am I staying?"

"Do you live in the city?"

"Nah, I just got off the boat today. I don't even have a place to stay." Naruto answered as he randomly cleaned his ear with his pinky.

"Well it is against Air Bender doctrine to turn away a weary traveler. I guess you can stay here as well." Tenzin rationalized a reason to keep an eye on him. He just had a feeling about him.

The kids once again cheered, only this time they didn't know why.

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in a guest room the next day Naruto sat in a meditative pose on the guest bed and listened to the Avatar on the radio introduce herself to the city at a rally at City Hall. Curled up in a ball at his feet was Kurama, also listening.

 **"You know, the White Lotus sentries are going to be watching you very closely."** Kurama lazily stated, safe to do so in the confines of the room.

"I know, but they won't find anything unless I want them too." Naruto stated seriously.

 **"Are you going to begin Operation Clean Sweep?"**

"No, not tonight. I'll begin tomorrow night. Tonight, I'm going to do some light training and finish preparations. Many things need to be done."

Opening his eyes he looked at his hand, his eyes briefly morphed into the Rinne-Sharingan and back. In his palm a three pronged kunai made of a pitch black material formed from nothing, the seal for the **Flying Thunder God Jutsu** already inlayed into the handle, indented with white ink.

"After all, this is only the beginning."

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Done!**

 **With the first mention being in this chapter, I will be clear on something that anyone who reads this is probably not thinking about. When I do jutsu. I will be doing a slight mix of languages, like** **Flying Thunder God Jutsu as example. Saying Flying Thunder God Technique is stupid. Also, jutsu that sound stupid in the English translations will be in Japanese…like Rasengan. I will be basing this on my opinions so if you don't like that…sorrypleasedon'thurtme.**

 **Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

 **Sorry RasenShuriken92. To do a NarutoXAsami would be a rather large deviation from the story I have planned.**

 **Probably should have said this back in the prologue but, you probably shouldn't read this if you know nothing about Naruto and Legend of Korra.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either the characters or series from Naruto and Legend of Korra.**

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three

Air Temple Island

Closing the door to the room she was staying in, Korra groggily stumbled towards the dining hall for breakfast. Why did days have to start so early in the morning. Mornings were evil.

Stumbling past a courtyard she saw Naruto going through a fighting technique…without his shirt on. When she first saw him his back was too her, but as he progressed, he turned to face her and exposed his chiseled body. Mean looking sculpted abs and clearly defined pecs, lean and mean looking biceps, triceps and every muscle under the sun.

"The both of you can stop drooling now." Naruto called out in amusement without stopping his routine.

Quickly closing her mouth, Korra wiped the drool from her chin as his words registered, but before she could question them, a noise in a tree to her right drew her attention. From the foliage emerged Jinora, looking very sheepish and ashamed before she scurried off to the Dining Hall under Korra's amused eye.

Turning back to Naruto, Korra asked, "How could you be so energetic in the mornings?"

Stopping on a final punch Naruto lowered his arm before answering, "I have always had tons of energy, I believe it's genetic since I've been told my mother was very similar."

"Was?" Korra asked curiously.

"Yeah, she and my father died many years ago."

"I'm sorry." She apologized sullenly, not able to imagine a world without her parents.

"Don't be. They died saving a lot of people. I'm proud of them." Naruto dismissed before walking to his bag that Korra just noticed and picked up a towel. Whipping his face he turned to Korra once more, "I guess I'll see you at breakfast." then he picked up his bag and walked in the direction of his room, leaving Korra to continue on to the Dining Hall.

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stepping out of his room once more, dresses in his usual attire, Naruto walked toward breakfast, Kurama wrapped around his neck once again. Naruto had kept his word and trained all night, just finishing running though the final Taijutsu forms as Korra discovered him. Jinora had discovered him ten minutes previous, but he hadn't ousted her out of amusement. He actually already had the forms ingrained so far into his muscle memory that he had to actively keep himself from throat punching people on occasion. Not because he disliked them, but because it was pure reflex. Any training now was just to help him think and pass the time.

Naruto walked into the Dining Hall just in time to hear Korra explain to Tenzin how she had dreamed of seeing a pro-bending match since she was a kid. Grabbing a pair of bowls he filled them with rice before walking over and joining Tenzin and Korra as Tenzin shot her dreams out of the sky. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the White Lotus sentries stiffen at his chosen seating arrangement, which just made him grin.

"Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel, your here to finish your Avatar training. So for the time being I want you to remain on the island."

"Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around to watch my every move?" Korra questioned as she rested her head on her hand.

Tenzin almost answered but was distracted as Naruto sat next to him, placed two bowls of rice in front of him and pulled out a small flask from his pocket. Opening it up it he poured its clear contents all over the two bowls before pocketing the flask once more and placing one of the bowls in the spot next to him. The contents of the flask gave off a strong smell reminiscent of...

"Is that alcohol?" Tenzin questioned indignantly.

"No, it's sap from an ancient giant swamp tree that has been fermented in a whale-squid's stomach for five hundred years and mixed with a jar of one thousand year old Mayonnaise." Naruto stated seriously as the fox around his neck uncoiled and took the spot next to him.

"Really!?" Tenzin questioned, both him, Korra and anyone else in earshot looking rather green at the thought of what was described.

"No." Naruto admitted, causing everyone to face vault.

"It's actually a special hot sauce that I made." Naruto said before he and Kurama dug in like animals, literally in one of their cases.

"Can I try some?" Korra questioned curiously.

"I don't think you want to do that." Tenzin said as he pointed to a smoking hole on the table created when a drop of the liquid fell on it. Looking under the table, she paled as she saw another hole in the floor and probably soon to reach the center of their world.

Looking back at the duo she asked with a gag, "How can you eat that?"

"Kurama and I like the taste. Besides, food dilutes it." Naruto stated between bites with a shrug.

"Kurama?" Korra questioned.

"Oh that's right! I never introduced him!" Naruto gasped in realization, slapping his forehead at his forgetfulness. "This is Kurama. My traveling companion." Naruto said pointing to the fox with his chopped sticks. Said fox stopped eating briefly to nod to Tenzin and Korra before the two boys dug in once again.

"Anyway…in order to learn Airbending I believe you require a calm, quiet environment free from any distractions." Tenzin explained to Korra, trying to regain the conversation from earlier.

"Alright, you're the master." Korra relented and turned toward the window to look at the arena across the water.

The sudden sound of intense suction had Korra turning back around and looking at the strange fox next to Naruto.

"Showoff." Naruto muttered as he finished his own bowl.

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking toward a courtyard to meditate Naruto spotted his host and his charge walking down an open hall, the latter now wearing Airbender garb as well. Changing course Naruto decided to follow them. He caught up to them as they started up a flight of stairs.

"Do you mind if I watch or is it some super-secret training methods?" Naruto questioned with air quotation marks on 'super-secret'.

"We are just starting with the basics so you can watch. Who knows, you might learn something." Tenzin stated with authority.

At the top of the stairs they found themselves in another courtyard with Tenzin's three kids already there. At the center of this one was a large circle of raised stone. Sitting in the stone circle were a number of panels balanced on poles that seemed to provide freedom of spinning.

"Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend!" Ikki called out as she hopped up and down.

"What is that contraption?" Korra questioned with a hint of amusement as she spotted the dais and panels.

"A time honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of Airbending." Tenzin explained.

"Jinora would you like to explain this exercise?" Tenzin asked Jinora.

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them." she said as she moved towards them.

"Seems easy enough."

"Jinora forgot to say you have to make it through while the gates are spinning." Ikki said cheerily.

Tenzin stepped forward and shot a blast of air at the gates getting them to rapidly spin. He then held up a leaf he got from somewhere, and gently sent it toward the gates.

"The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movement of the gates." he said as the leaf wove through the gates and made it to the other side.

"Jinora will demonstrate." Tenzin said as he looked at said girl.

Jinora rushed forward and began weaving through the gates in circular motion, flowing around the gates.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice." Tenzin explained.

After Jinora emerged on the other side, she sent a blast of air to get the gates spinning once more.

"Oh this is going to be good." Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

"Let's do this." Korra said before she charged ahead. It ended in disaster. Getting up off her butt she tried again only to end up the same way, again and again and again. As she tried to force her way through the kids tried to provide helpful advice.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora called.

"Dance! Dance like the wind!" Ikki called.

"Be the leaf!" Meelo called with a wavy motion of his arms.

The final hit sent Korra spinning and Tenzin sighing.

"Oh that was fantastic!" Naruto said enthusiastically as he slow clapped.

"Try it again I think you almost got it that last time."

"Oh yah! If you think it's so easy why don't you do it!?" Korra exclaimed angrily from the ground.

"Alright, if Tenzin allows it." Naruto said as he looked at said man, who consented with a wave of his hand.

"I'll even one up ya and do it blindfolded." Naruto said as he pulled a thick strip of cloth out of his pocket and held it up to show the others how you couldn't see through it. Wrapping it around his head, Naruto extended his senses. He had long ago heightened his already insane senses to even higher heights. To protect him from overstimulation, they dulled most of the time, only really shining when he was down a sense or two, like being blindfolded.

Stepping forward Naruto began weaving through the gates casually with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped.

Stopping in the middle, positioned precisely so the gates wouldn't touch him, he casually turned his head to the group and said to Jinora, "Hey Jinora they are kind of slowing, do you mind sending another blast to speed them up?"

Wordlessly and with her mouth hanging open she complied.

"Thank you!" he called over the new rush of wind and completed the journey.

On the other side he was rushed by Ikki and Meelo before he could even take the blindfold off.

"That was totally wicked!" Meelo cried out as he wrapped himself around Naruto's leg.

Closing his mouth Tenzin asked, "Have you done this before? How did you do that?"

"Impressed people with my mad skills? Yes. Made my way through one of these thingies? No. That was the first time. As for how? Air currents! I have trained my senses to be rather sensitive so I was able to read the path of the panels and move accordingly. The blindfold actually helped heighten my other senses."

"But to be able to adjust that quickly…" Tenzin pondered aloud.

"Where did you learn to move like that?" Korra demanded, awestruck by his performance.

"My teacher. He used to make me practice dodging in place and thrown knives make a rather good incentive to get good quickly." Naruto said with a wince, silently praising and cursing Jiraya's teaching methods at the same time. Tenzin looked appalled at the prospect of such a training method.

"Do you think he would teach me?" Korra asked excitedly, completely missing the hurt look on Tenzin's face.

"That would be rather difficult."

"Why?" Korra questioned.

"He died some years ago."

"Oh... I'm sorry." Korra apologized, the mood sobering up significantly.

"You say that a lot don't you Korra. It's not your fault, you didn't kill him." Naruto said dismissively. "Unless you're a time traveler." Naruto said slyly. Getting a look from Korra he continued, "Hey I can't rule out any suspects." he added defensively.

"Anyway see you later." Naruto said as he walked off, hands in his pockets, leaving the group to their training.

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later Naruto stood in the dark of the guest room he stayed, silently finishing strapping a pair of pitch black Wakizashis that he had made the previous night on his back. He was dressed in a black full body suit with black combat boots and gloves. Around his forearms were hardened black leather bracers and around his shins were hardened black leather greaves. Over his chest and back were padded hardened black leather plates. At his waist was a pouch with two bundles of high strength wire, five of the weighted cable balls, a number of throwing knives, some smoke and gas pellets and some food pills and blood replenishing pills. Picking up a black cloak from the bed he wrapped it around he shoulders and tested the draw of the Wakizashis. There was no hindrance. The cloak was a special thick one with many pockets fill with a number of sharp pointy objects, including a couple of **Flying Thunder God** Kunai.

Reaching behind his head Naruto pulled a tight fitting hood that was part of the suit over his hair, hiding it from view completely but leaving his face exposed. Then he pulled a mask up from the bottom of the hood over his face to cover everything but his eyes. Turning to his furry companion, who was curled up on the bed, he asked in a low voice, "Do you mind letting me have some chakra?"

 **"Why don't you get it from the statue?"** Kurama asked back with a huff.

"It takes a little while to separate it from the statue and your right here." Naruto rebuffed.

 **"Tch... whatever."** Kurama said as he held up his paw/fist to Naruto to bump. Doing so Naruto felt the tale tell power surge as the chakra entered his body.

The chakra strengthened his muscles, boasted all his senses, lengthened and hardened his nails under his boots and gloves, deepened his voice and whisker like marks, and turned his eyes from dazzling blue to a slit pupil blood red.

 **"Thanks buddy."** Naruto murmured in a deep throated growl to the dismissive fox, before he picked up the last item on the bed, a white hard ceramic Anbu mask stylized as a fox. While Naruto never actually was in the Anbu Black Ops, he probably would be considered one by his old village's standards. He secured the mask in place over his face before grabbing the hood of the cloak and pulling it over his head.

Turning one last time to the fox he said, **"I'll see you when I get back."** and then jumped out the window of his room and onto the roof nearby.

Landing silently he took off quickly and quietly across the roofs. He had to get some distance away from the Air Temple before he used the **Flying Thunder God** jutsu or the flash of light might alert the guards and Tenzin, even though they wouldn't know what it was. Silently moving over the roof he came across Naga who was sitting in a courtyard looking over at Korra who was sitting on the end of an open room's roof, apparently listening to the pro-bending match playing on the White Lotus guard's radio.

Naruto wasn't worried about Naga smelling him because he had applied seals to his outfit that canceled any smells coming from him, while allowing the natural smells around him to move on, making sure that there was no telling absence of smell in one area. He knew they worked because he had tested it with a Shearshoe and the thing practically went crazy with frustration.

As he watch Tenzin walked out into the courtyard, noticed Naga, then Korra, then the guards and radio. Gaining an annoyed look on his face he walk up behind the distracted guards and pulled the plug on the radio. The guards quickly turned around in surprise and seeing Tenzin they got worried.

"Korra come down here please." He called out to her.

She swung her head down to look at Tenzin and seeing her head the guards jumped back in surprise.

Swinging down into the room and she complained, "You shut it off at the best part!"

"I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense." Tenzin stated sternly

"But it's their radio...a...and technically you said I couldn't watch a match. You didn't say anything about listening to one." Korra rebuffed.

Gaining a disgruntled face Tenzin rebutted, "You!" Tenzin paused to grumble, "You know what I meant."

"Anyway shouldn't...shouldn't you be in bed right now?" Tenzin said before turning from Korra, blowing a strong breeze at her face as he left.

Naruto grinned behind his masks as he watched the scene through Biju chakra enhanced eyes. Turning away he continued his way to the beach a fair distance from anyone. Air Temple Island was a large island so it wasn't hard to find a secluded cove on the beach. Reaching into his cloak Naruto pulled out one of the special tri pronged kunai and stabbed it into the sand for the return trip. Standing back up he felt for the other kunai he had purposely dropped onto a rooftop during the chase his first day in the city, and promptly disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Done!**

 **Ask if you want to know the set-up with Naruto and the Biju...or not and just wait to see if I reveal it in the story. Maybe I will and maybe I won't. If I do it won't be for a while.**

 **Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

 **Thank you for the reviews Riku Uzimaki for the reviews. For the first one you mostly hit the nail on the head, give or take a few details. Thanks for the critique of my writing. I try…well with this story anyway. It's just that you can only catch so many things with so many proofreads. As for the grammar errors…I blame grammar lessons going in one ear and out the other, and Microsoft Word not being able to read my mind to find the correct contextual meaning and spelling.**

 **As for your ponderings at the future of the story…you'll just have to wait for me to reveal it in the story. Unless I don't. That would suck!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Korra or Naruto, but if I did…wouldn't that be slavery?**

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Four

Naruto at a table with two glasses of chilled leachy juice, in an outside courtyard near the meditation area waiting for Korra to get frustrated and leave the meditation session with Tenzin and his kids. He left his jacket and boots in his room to make his next task easier. As he sipped one of the glasses he spoke to Kurama.

"So what did you do last night?" Naruto questioned.

 **"I slept that's what."** then he sighed, **"Until that Ikki girl barged into the room and woke me up by pulling my tail."** he grumbled.

Chuckling, Naruto continued, "I think you're mellowing in your age. The last time someone did that they lost their hand."

 **"I am not! It's just that biting off her hand would only cause problems."** the Biju defended.

"Whatever you say old man." Naruto said with a chuckle.

 **"You know, since you absorbed Kaguya and the Juubi, you're technically thousands of years older than me. Who is the old man now!?"** Kurama reasoned triumphantly.

"You are still. This body is only eighteen." Naruto explain curtly after he took another sip of his beverage.

 **"Tch... whatever."** Kurama dismissed with a grumble.

They sat there in silence as Naruto finished his drink. Placing his empty glass on the table he thought about his next move.

 **"Do you think I should come out and introduce myself to Korra as a helpful Spirit?"** Kurama questioned out of the blue.

"No! It's way too early. Korra wouldn't understand or handle the new information well." Naruto said without breaking his thought.

 **"Are you sure? I mean I don't actually have to explain anything. I could just say I wanted to spend a little time in the physical world. I know they'd question how I got here but I could just refuse to answer their questions."** Kurama reasoned.

 **"I mean it would be nice to talk to people other than you. Besides I have some great stories that need sharing. Like how I accidentally destroyed a bar and pissed off a bunch of drunkards."** Kurama reminisced fondly.

"You crushed them without even noticing you did. You only noticed them because their corpses started to stink up your foot." Naruto added dryly.

 **"Or the time my third host spent several hundred years as a woman."** Kurama's thoughtful vindictive words instantly causing Naruto to pale.

Kaguya had been filled with so much power that no mortal flesh could contain it and her body was actually destroyed and instantly replaced with a chakra construct, which was why it was impossible to destroy her. When Naruto had absorbed Kaguya he too gained that status in his original body, but when he absorbed Kaguya he absorbed her form too. After spending so long in the one form, the chakra sort turned it into the 'default' form. Instead of overriding Naruto's form though they blended. The end result was a well-endowed, royal looking female Naruto. He had spent the first three years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War in seclusion before he had created the clone technique he used now. Even then it took six hundred years to change the 'default' over to a form similar to his original. Needless to say, he was rather glad chakra constructs didn't get periods.

"You said you'd never mention those dark, dark years again." Naruto accused depressingly while sweating up a storm.

 **"Did I? Hmmm...my memory must be going with my age."** Kurama slyly said with a grin.

"Who told you that you were old? I'll beat the crap out of them for insulting my young and hip best friend." Naruto nervously threatened.

 **"Hmmm...Maybe I don't need to talk about it."** Naruto visibly relaxed, **"Or the time said host thoroughly explored their body."** Kurama continued.

Getting angry Naruto growled out, "I did no such thing!"

 **"Your right."** Naruto's anger started to slowly abate, **"It was one of you clones.",** only to be replaced by shock.

"What!?"

 **"Yah, it was during the second year when you were going through Kaguya's memories trying to better understand how she made the Zetsu for your clone jutsu. One of the clones got bored going through the memories, and then it got… adventurous."** Kurama explained grinning darkly.

"Really!?" Naruto tiredly asked growing red in the face.

 **"Yah, and from the sound of it the body worked rather well. Just like a real one too, if my memory of my time with Kushina is accurate."**

"Why don't I remember this!?" Naruto weakly said inventing a new combination of red, similar to how a certain blue haired girl used to do so long ago.

 **"You were rather focused on incorporating any learned knowledge, so it just got filed away like the rest of the information you found that wouldn't help you with the clone. If you looked now you could probably find the memory."** Kurama stated with a shrug.

"Oh Kami, is that why Hinata kept questioning if she was my first." Naruto said growing even redder in the face with realization.

 **"Who knew you could get so focused as to even block out such loud screams?"** Kurama questioned to himself.

"How come you've never brought this up before now?" Naruto asked wearily.

 **"** **I've been waiting to use it as payback for any fun you have at my expense."** Kurama answered, not mentioning that he only recently remembered, trying not to spur on the old man label.

"Who else knows of this?" Naruto shakily questioned.

 **"Well…all the Biju for one. In fact, it could have been my imagination, but I swear I heard the Juubi snicker."**

"What!?"

 **"I know! The emotionless Shinju thought that it was funny."**

"Oh Kami." Naruto breathed out rather tiredly placing his head in his hands.

 **"I wonder, is you saying 'Oh Kami' like asking something of yourself, or is it asked to some highly improbable higher power."** Kurama pondered after a brief silence.

Spotting Korra leave the meditation area Naruto took a deep breath, collected himself, grabbed the still full glass and stood up. "I'm going to meditate. We'll talk about this later." He said, finishing with a glare at the fox.

As Naruto walked away Kurama got one last dig in, **"Don't go dredging up that memory until you're alone. We don't need people looking at you weirdly."** in response, a red faced Naruto glared at him and flipped him the bird, which sent Kurama into a laughing fit.

Walking up to Korra he offered her the glass. Looking surprised she accepted. After taking a sip she asked accusingly, "Were you waiting for me?"

"Yah, but that's because I need a favor. You see I want to meditate."

"Well the 'Master of Meditation' is in there." she said with air quotes and a thrust of her thumb over her shoulder.

"Tenzin's method of meditation is fine, but I have my own method, and it requires a little Earthbending." Naruto explained with a grin.

"You're not an earthbender?" Korra asked surprised.

"Nope. Not a firebender, waterbender, or airbender either." Naruto answered while shaking his head.

"Sorry to just assume..." Korra drifted off with her words.

"Whatever, anyway will you?" Naruto asked again.

"Why not ask one of the guards. I'm sure one of them could help you." Korra questioned.

"Well I would, but they are supposed to be guarding you, and besides, why take the risk they don't know how to fulfill my request when I have access to a certified master with you."

Blushing from his praise she consented, "Alright I'll help you."

"Wonderful! Could you make a column of compressed rock about fifteen feet tall and tapering to a point along the entire length?"

Sighing Korra complied and stomped her foot, then twisted it and stomped again. Her actions caused the described spire to shoot out of the ground.

"Is the anything else?"

"Yes. Could you make a two foot by two foot square of compressed rock about two inches thick?"

With a raised brow, Korra once more complied and created the requested rock, shooting it out of the ground.

Catching the rock with an ease that belayed its weight, Naruto turned to Korra, bowed and said sincerely, "Thank you."

Korra watched as the blonde turned to the pointed rock and holding the stone tile under one arm, he used the other to scurry up it. At the top he hopped up and holding the rock under him he landed on the point sitting cross legged, eyes closed, back straight, hands in fists touching together in front of his stomach, on the tile. His little performance left Korra in open mouthed in shock.

"How are you doing that?"

"Lots of practice and skill." after a pause Naruto asked, "Do you want to try? It's a good meditation method for people like us."

"People like us?" Korra questioned.

"Yeah, those with an active mind and body."

"I don't know." Korra said sounding unsure.

"I'll even let you cheat and use Earthbending." Naruto tempted.

"Alright." Korra gave in.

Creating copies of Naruto's column and tile, Korra used Earthbending to scale the spike and fuse the tile to the point. Shakily, she sat down and crossed her legs.

"Now what?" Korra asked.

"Just focus on staying balanced. You may have fused them together but that will only compensate for the minor shifts in weight. You still have to try to stay still." Naruto answered.

"I fail to see how this is meditating."

"The human body is constantly in motion, even when sitting still. Motion is its natural state. This exercise is about minimalizing the motion which just so happens to clear your mind of thought and put you in a meditative state." Naruto explained.

Taking his words to heart Korra copied his pose and began trying to still her body and keep her balance. She focused so intensely that the outside world seemed to fall away. Her perception expanded and the world seemed so much more vivid.

On the other spike Naruto sensed what she achieved. _"_ _Holy crap! She actually managed to create a little nature chakra!_ " Naruto mentally called out in surprise. Nearby Kurama sensed the same thing and was of the same thoughts.

 **"** ** _It's got to be her relationship to the physical and Spiritual world as the bridge. She's using Physical energies to maintain her position and from what I've observed, the Avatar naturally gathers spirit energy when meditating. It's probably the energies 'remembering' each other, but she also seems to be innately blending them into nature energy and then converting it into nature chakra. "_** Kurama thought to Naruto.

" _But how come she is the first Avatar to do so? If it was discovered before it would be passed down._ "

They both pondered a moment before the answer came to them.

 _"_ _It's the method she's using."_ Naruto realized at the same time Kurama did.

 ** _"_** ** _No one uses the still your body methods of meditation, especially not avatars. They're raised to think of meditation as a means of reaching spiritual energies forgetting of the hidden wonders of the physical energies."_** Kurama reasoned, thinking the same as Naruto.

 _"_ _Besides the only one who really knew of this method were the nature energy interacting summons and the ones they taught, which were few enough."_ Naruto thought to Kurama.

 _"So this is the first time an Avatar has become as still as required to interact with the physical world's energy in the manner needed for nature energy!"_ Naruto mentally reasoned.

 ** _"We were right, she is the one to reunite the worlds."_** Kurama mentally grinned.

 _"No. Don't get hasty, something could screw it up before she can do it. This just increases her likelihood of being the one."_ Naruto warned.

After a moment of mental silence Kurama spoke up once more.

 ** _"It's not very much is it?"_** Kurama remarked on the quantity of nature chakra.

 _"No, but I can already feel that it is welling up like a fountain. She'll certainly feel high on life after this that's for sure."_

Meanwhile, as Naruto and Kurama mentally conversed, Korra's perception changed as the amount of nature chakra swelled. She became conscious of the world again as she seemed to sense the very life around her. Gaining three hundred and sixty degrees of perception she saw the life of the plants and insects each taking turning into a bright little spot of light. Korra saw that in the very dirt she flung about so carelessly, there thrived uncountable numbers of microbes that winked into and out of existence constantly.

Turning her attention towards the fox at the table she found him replaced by a bright highly condensed light no living creature should be capable of. The core shown through bright and content, but around the edges a dark ring of negative emotions hard to forget remained.

Turning her attention to Naruto, she found a light that nearly blinded her with its intensity. She was still able to see Naruto through the light though and what she saw confused her. Sitting inside Naruto like a double vision was a pasty, wrinkly skinned, green haired man that lacked any defining features of any kind. In Naruto's chest a black ball sat next to his heart, but it didn't feel negative. It felt empty, like it was artificially put there. Trailing out of the ball and Naruto's back was a cord of light leading off into the Earth Kingdom. In the distance Korra saw a light brighter than the sun with Naruto's cord leading to it.

Korra had been so focused on what she was seeing that she didn't notice Tenzin and his kids end their meditation and discover them. Before she could investigate any more into the light, a voice cut through her concentration like a hot knife through butter, "What on earth is going on here!" she heard Tenzin cry out.

Losing her hold on the sight, her perception crashed back to her. Jerking her head and opening her eyes in surprise, which briefly flash gold with a complex design around her pupil before changing back to her normal blue eyes, she lost her balance and heard a crack as the tile slipped off the spike.

Falling onto the ground Korra noticed that it should have hurt but it didn't. Looking up at Naruto in amazement she saw a sight that rose her brow. A bird was roosting in his hair.

Meelo voiced all their thoughts, "How are you doing that!?"

"Practice and skill little man. Practice and skill." Naruto said before tilting his head forward causing the bird to fly away and the tile to lean forward, sliding off the spike. He landed smoothly on his feet before finally opening his eyes.

"What were you two doing!?" Tenzin demanded to know.

"We were meditating!" Korra gushed enthusiastically actually excited by what she saw.

"I don't see how balancing on a rock is meditation." Tenzin remarked.

"It's all in the clearing of the mind through the balancing." Naruto explained.

"It was amazing I actually saw…I'm not sure, but I think it was the very essence of life." Korra gushed excitedly.

"Don't be absurd. It take years of meditation to even get close to sense life." Tenzin said.

"Listen Korra. How you were able to sense life was because you're the Avatar and you used that method of meditation while bending." Naruto said completely ignoring Tenzin and gaining the complete attention of Korra. "While you may still try to still your body to meditate there are dangers when you add bending so I want you to promise me. Don't use bending and this method of meditation without me. I know how to prepare you for them. Alright?"

Slowly, Korra nodded. She wanted to see more through the fantastic perception, but she heeded Naruto's warning.

"Why is it dangerous?" Korra inquired cautiously.

"Your mixing Physical and Spiritual energies. When done incorrectly… the results are not pretty." Naruto answered solemnly.

"Be honored Korra, you're the first Avatar ever to see what you saw." Naruto said after a pause, giving Korra a little praise, making her smile.

Smiling in return, he turned around and walked back toward his room, with his furry partner joining him from the table. Before he got far though Korra called out to him. "You've seen what I saw right?" Turning to face her he nodded. "Do you know what that bright light in the Earth Kingdom was?"

Turning once more he called over his shoulder, "That, my dear Avatar, is a conversation for another time." he said before he left the courtyard.

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Done!**

 **Sorry for the possibly tacky scene. I really wasn't sure about it but I just couldn't see the story without it. The part between Kurama and Naruto, not the one between Naruto and Korra. I mean I thought it was kind of funny when I wrote it and the reveal will have implications later…so I guess its not all bad!**

 **Please review!**

 **Buynocke out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry to everyone who reads this story.**

 **I had no intention of leaving you hanging so long. It's just one thing lead to another and before I knew it, a year had passed. Everyone who has left a review thank you so much! Those who haven't… well I can't say shame on you because I'm just as bad.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Korra or Naruto…I can't believe how long it's been since they both ended.**

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Five

Sitting in her window sill after she had 'gone to bed, Korra mulled over what she had seen while meditating earlier in the day. After Naruto had walked off, Korra had sat down with Tenzin and described, to the best of her ability, what she had seen. He had been very skeptical though because according to the records, even the most skilled and spiritual monks had never been able to sense the things she had. While she had convinced him due to corresponding accounts with what little information there was, he was at a loss on how she had achieved such a level so easily and chalked it up to, as Naruto had said, an Avatar thing, but still wished to investigate it further. Especially how Naruto knew of it when Tenzin, a monk trained in spiritual matters, didn't.

Gazing out at the water proved little distraction to her active mind, she just couldn't stop thinking about what she saw. Scanning the horizon, Korra looked for something, anything to distract her from her thoughts. Finally, her eyes settled on the Pro-bending Arena, its floodlights lighting up the sky, and an idea sparked into her mind. It certainly would distract her and besides, she could use the pick-me up with her little progress in Airbending. It just didn't click. Maybe a breather would help?

Sitting on a nearby roof decked out in his ops gear, Naruto waited for a guard to move away from Korra's window. He was going to do some diagnostics on her to make sure her body could handle the nature chakra before heading out to continue his self-given mission. Not long after the session with Korra the amount of people watching him at all times, as far as they thought, doubled. Which was a little sad since they already had two people on the job. Did they really have that many people sitting around off-duty that they could spare them? The number of people watching him didn't matter though, they still had no chance against his stealth skills.

Standing up as the guard began to move away, Naruto watched as Korra herself softly hopped out her window to the ground. Smirking in amusement Naruto watched as she stealthily, for everyone else, made her way to a nearby cliff and jumped into the water, using Waterbending to have the water meet her in the air and reduce noise. She was sneaking out, and he had a pretty good guess as to where she was going.

Still smirking Naruto Body Flickered to the cove from the night before and disappeared in a yellow flash.

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto appeared next to a tri pronged kunai imbedded on the top of the tower of the Arena, closet to Air Temple Island. He had placed it there and many others all over the city as a part of the previous night's activities. Stepping off the edge of the tower he fell to the Arena roof. Using wind chakra, he slowed his decent at the last minute and landed softly.

Easily manipulating some chakra, he performed the Jutsu he had at one time been widely known for. An identical shadow clone warped into existence in front of Naruto.

 **"Watch the Avatar. Memorize everything and only intervene if you absolutely have to."** Naruto said to the clone in his deeper Biju chakra altered voice. The clone nodded in understanding and Body Flickered to a spot better positioned for observing Korra's likely route. Naruto himself disappeared in another yellow flash to proceed with his mission.

The clone waited patiently until Korra popped her head above the bay's surface. Looking up she spotted an open window and Waterbent herself up to it. The clone lost sight of her as she entered so it moved to follow her. Using chakra to lightly cling to the wall he slid down it to the window and flipped inside landing softly. Seeing the narrow corridors, the clone unhooked the cloak and let it drop to the ground in a heap. Stepping out of the ring of cloth, it disappeared in a quiet puff of smoke. The cloak would have only made it harder to stay hidden in these tight spaces.

Quietly moving forward the clone followed Korra's unique scent. Kurama's Chakra gave Naruto, even his clones, a nose superior to a Polar Bear Dog, so she was easy to follow. Peeking around a corner, the clone spotted Korra enter a gym as another person walked down the corridor. The young man was wearing the outfit of a pro bender so he must have been one of tonight's competitors. The clone heard, from inside the gym, Korra apparently get found out by the gym manager. The competitor apparently hearing her plight, decided to come to her aid, trying his luck. After he entered to diffuse the situation, the clone moved forward once more.

Stopping in front of the gym entrance the clone watched as the young man bailed Korra out as he implied that they were together to the manager. Korra quickly shot down the implication though. Asking her to follow him, the duo turned to leave the gym. Thinking quickly, the clone jumped straight up and laid flat against the ceiling, sticking to it using chakra along his arms, legs and back. After they passed underneath him, the clone dropped to the ground quietly and followed them.

After walking down the corridor and making a few turns they stopped in front of a door. Opening it the Competitor allowed Korra to enter first with the words, "What do you think? Best seats in the house Huh." He was trying to impress Korra.

"Wow!" Korra said as she saw the actual arena. "Unbelievable! This place is even more amazing then I imagined." Korra said in awe.

"Name's Bolin by the way."

"Korra." She replied absently.

Bolin's two teammates entered just then, leaving the door open. Perfect!

The clone, which had been sticking to the ceiling since Bolin and Korra stopped at the door, released his hold after the two pro-benders entered and moved to the doorway. It wasn't safe to stay out in the open though so he silently entered the room when everyone's backs were turned and jumped up to the ceiling once more. If there was one thing he had learned in all his sneaking around it was that people rarely looked up unless they felt they had a reason to, one he wouldn't give to them with his practically nonexistent presence.

"Psst, Bolin." one of Bolin's teammates whispered to him.

Turning to him and walking toward him he curtly asked, "Yah?"

"I told you. You have to stop bringing your crazy fan girls in here before the matches. Get her out of here." Bolin's teammate said as he finished strapping on his uniform's padding.

"Aww come on Mako! Alright look, I kind of promised her she could stay but man I got a good feeling there's something special about her. I know it!" Turning from the now named Mako, Bolin grabbed Korra, who was still staring out at the arena, and pulled her over to Mako. "Come on I want you to meet my brother, Mako." Bolin said to Korra presenting his brother to her.

"Mako! Wow! I...I heard you play on the radio!" Korra said excitedly, holding her hand out to shake.

"Come on Bolin we're up." Mako said blowing Korra off.

"Or I could meet him later." Korra said dejectedly lowering her hand.

"Yah, sorry about that. My brother just gets real, focused before a match." Placing his padded helmet on his head Bolin said, "OK, I gotta go. Wish me luck! Not that I'll need it." before he rushed over to the ramp that took the competitors to the ring.

Laughing a little Korra responded with, "Good Luck! Knock em out!" she finished with a thrust of her fist.

The clone just observed from the admittedly unique view, even getting into the match a little.

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile the real Naruto was sitting in a warehouse that use to be a major illegal merchandise distributer. Sitting on a stool, his cloak pooled around it, surrounded by bodies, Naruto cleaned the last of his throwing knives with a shirt before putting them away. The shirt's previous owner didn't need it anymore considering his head was sitting three feet from his body.

Naruto had been sniffing out all the criminal hideouts since he had arrived in Republic City. The First night he had hit a human trafficking ring. Tonight, he had hit a series of illegal distributers. He always offers people a chance to surrender before the slaughter begins. Sometimes his reputation precedes him and people do, but there are always those who don't believe it and fight. With them he is ruthless. If out of fear some try to surrender he does allow it, but if they try to trick him with a ruse, they end up without a head.

Standing up, Naruto walked over to the five bound survivors who stared up at him fearfully. He had demolished them without even trying. Reaching into his cloak he pulled out a piece of paper, crouched down, and handed it to the closest one.

 **"Be truthful and cooperative with the cops and you might get a reduced sentence."** he growled.

The paper contained a note written in an unremarkable scrawl.

 _I serve the people you fail to._

Turning from the men who were practically pissing themselves, Naruto walked out of the warehouse and Body Flickered to a nearby rooftop. Not a minute too soon either because as soon as he disappeared Police Sato-Mobiles screeched down the street and ground to a halt in front of the warehouse. Some unmarked cops had been staking out the warehouse when he arrived. They hadn't seen him but the sounds of fighting had apparently gotten them to call backup.

This had been the last one out of four warehouses. It took him only one night to do what takes weeks of planning and preparation for the cops. With the hits he'd been doing, the criminals were going to recognize his MO and start to shut down. They'd rather take a dip in profits then get wiped out, because everywhere the Demon Fox went, crime disappeared.

Turning from the scene, Naruto moved away from the edge and flashed back to the cove on Air Temple Island. After appearing Naruto reached down and plucked the kunai up, stowing it away. It paid to retrieve it each night. He didn't need someone on a walk finding it randomly. Exiting the cove Naruto's clone appeared in front of him kneeling. Nodding his head to it, Naruto noted its lack of a cloak before allowing the clone to dispel. Processing the information, he grinned beneath his masks.

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

=FLASHBACK=

Korra had been enraptured by the match, and after it she had enthusiastically voiced her excitement.

"Yes!" Bolin cried out, jumping for joy at their victory. "One more win and we're in the championship tournament." He finished with a snap of his fingers.

Taking his helmet off Bolin tried to be smooth, "So. Whadya think Korra? Bolins got some moves huh."

"What did I think?" Korra said grabbing Bolin's uniform and pulling him to her face, "What did I think? That was amazing!" Korra said excitedly, giving Bolin a hard push.

Just then Bolin's team came walking back along the ramp to the booth. "You did more harm than good out there!" Mako berated his teammate. You almost cost us the match!"

"We won, didn't we?" The third member of the team said dismissively as he took his helmet off.

"Barely!" Mako retorted angrily.

"Get off my case pal." The third member said before throwing his helmet down and storming out of the booth.

"Useless." Mako said as the door closed.

"You guys were incredible out there!" Korra praised the brothers excitedly. "Especially you Mr. hat trick."

"Oh, you're still here." Mako dismissed in a dull voice.

"Oh, you're still a jerk." Korra retorted, sobering up.

"OOHH ha ha ha." Bolin laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Anyway. I've been immersed in bending my entire life but I never learned how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here! Think you could show me a few tricks?"

"Absolutely!" Bolin declared.

"Right now?" Mako remarked as he took his uniform off. "Come on Bolin."

Speaking just to Korra Bolin said, "Just ignore him. Yeah I could show you the basics." He said before getting a little confused. "I'm just not sure how my Earthbending will translate to your Waterbending. But we'll figure it out."

"Won't be a problem. I'm actually an Earthbender." Korra said, crossing her arms and getting smug.

Blinking for a moment Bolin tried to fix the situation. "I'm sorry. No. No. I didn't mean to assume. Cuz you know I was just figuring…with your water tribe get up…that you are…a water tribe…gal."

Looking rather smug Korra said, "No your right. I'm a Waterbender, and a Firebender."

Holding his hand to his chin, "Hmm I'm really confused right now."

"You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot." Mako stated from the background.

"Both are true." Korra agreed.

Gaining a look, "No way." Bolin said in disbelief. Turning to Mako, Bolin said, "The Avatar." While pointing at her.

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Afterwards the three of them went to the gym and Bolin showed Korra how to do pro-bending Earthbending. She was a natural picking up the style almost instantly. When she left for the night and came back to the island the clone flashed back to Air Temple Island and made sure Korra got back in her room before coming back to the cove to wait to be dismissed. That was thirty minutes ago.

=END FLASHBACK=

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sneaking back to the temple, he made his way to Korra's room. He still needed to do a checkup. Peering inside he found Naga and Korra asleep. Careful not to wake either Naruto moved over to her sleeping form and lightly ran a diagnostic jutsu, reading into her entire biology. This was actually the first time he had ever done this to an Avatar.

Inside her he found Raava, connected to her Spiritual energy and paying attention to him. His next discovery made his brow raise. Korra was producing her own chakra. It wasn't very much yet and not having an energy network adapted for chakra meant she would never work jutsu like a shinobi, but maybe if he taught her his method of chakra molding, she could still use some jutsu, and shinobi tricks. Overall, the evidence provided by her body suggested that it was her interaction with the nature chakra that started the production of her own. Beyond that he found nothing out of place.

Finishing up Naruto crept out of the room and back to his own. If Naruto had any say in it, Korra was going to be the first jutsu wielding Avatar ever.

XXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CHAPTER HAS ENDED**

 **Again, I'm sorry for the long wait.**

 **Buynocke OUT!**


End file.
